


The Best Present

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Christmas Fluff, Dallas Stars, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Patrick and Jonny spend Christmas with the Sharps and get a little help making an important decision from an unexpected source.





	

Jonny could hear laughter coming from the living room when he and Sharpy got back to the house with the last few ingredients Abby had needed for Christmas dinner the next day.

“Pat?” he called wandering into the living room as Sharpy took the bags to the kitchen. He stopped short for a few seconds as he took in the precarious structure built of couch cushions that stood in the centre of the room then laughed and crouched down in front of the entrance to the fort. 

“Jonny help!” Patrick said dramatically as the girls tickled him.

“Sorry Kaner, I know when I’m outmatched. Promise he’ll still be able to play hockey when you’re done with him?”

“Of course Uncle Toes,” Maddie said giggling.

Not for the first time Jonny made a mental note to get revenge on Sharpy for teaching his daughters to call him that.

“Okay girls,” Abby said coming into the living room. “Time for baths and then bed.”

“But Mom,” Maddie whined, her sister echoing her.

“The sooner you get to bed the sooner Santa will come,” Abby answered. That got the girls out of the fort and headed upstairs, after hugging Patrick and Jonny goodnight.

“I’ll help you put this stuff away,” Jonny offered reaching for the first of the cushions.

“In a bit,” Patrick said grinning, still a bit out of breath from laughing. “You should come join me.”

Jonny shook his head but crawled into the fort, lying next to Patrick. There were enough blankets inside that it was actually pretty comfortable. Patrick shifted, looking out through the fort’s entrance, and Jonny followed his gaze. He had a good view of the Christmas tree from there.

“When we were kids my sisters and I would build a fort out of the couch cushions so we could hide and wait for Santa,” Patrick said. “Of course, we always fell asleep before he showed up,” he added laughing.

Jonny wrapped him arms around Patrick and they stared out at the tree together.

“Jonny…” Patrick said wistfully.

“I know,” Jonny answered softly. It was one thing to hide their marriage but kids would be an entirely different situation. “Maybe one of these days the time will be right.”

Patrick sighed and turned to rest his head against Jonny’s shoulder.

 

“Daddy Santa came!”

Jonny woke with a start at the voice, shrill with excitement, near his head. He groaned and sat up, bumping his head against the top cushion of the fort. Patrick rolled over beside him.

“Sorry guys,” Sharpy said laughing as the toddler made a beeline for the presents under the tree. “What are you sleeping down here for anyway?”

“Uncle Kaner said that if we built a fort Santa wouldn’t be able to see us and then we’d be able to see him deliver the presents!” Maddie explained, rushing to join her sister at the tree.

“And did you catch him?” Sharpy asked grinning.

“I guess we fell asleep,” Patrick said yawning. As he stretched something crinkled in the blankets next to him.

Jonny looked down in surprise and picked up a roll of papers held together with a gold ribbon tied in the fanciest bow he had ever seen. A label written in gold ink addressed it to him and Patrick from Santa. “Sharpy?” he asked, expecting a prank.

“Don’t look at me, I’ve never seen that before.” Sharpy moved away to join his girls at the tree.

“What is it?” Patrick asked looking at the papers curiously.

Jonny slid the papers free of the ribbon and unrolled them. His eyes widened as he read the papers. Adoption papers. Everything filled out, right down to his and Patrick’s signatures. “I think maybe it’s a sign that the time is right.” He passed the papers to Patrick who stared at them blankly for a second then shouted with joy and tackled Jonny, knocking the cushions down around them.


End file.
